Televisions and VCRs controlled by remote controls have become quite popular. Commonly, people enjoy watching movies and television programs in a darkened room which makes operating the remote control frustrating since the control buttons cannot be seen.
Although at least one remote control made includes lighted controls, it is expensive. Other illuminating devices exist that are attachable to remote controls; however, they are not adaptable for use on all types of remote controls. Furthermore, they may be awkward or cumbersome due to their size and configuration. Finally, they are strictly battery operated. Thus, a need exists for an improved illuminating device adaptable for use with all remote controls.